


like a cold day in august

by mercurybard



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Community: we_are_cities, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: Hotel night, a bath, and an unexpected visit





	like a cold day in august

They’re in a hotel—the whole HCT gang—for some press thing, and Bill’s about to just drop. But, hey, hotel equals bathtub and never-ending hot water, which are the exact opposite of Warped Tour, which was just days and days of smelling like stale booze and pot and rancid guy odor.

He’s half-asleep in the tub when Vicky comes in, her Chucks squeaking on the tile. “Scoot,” she orders, and he draws his legs up like this is a loveseat or something and not a damn bathtub. His knees appear above the surface of the water, two narrow pink islands in a sea of bubbles. The air on his knees is cold, despite all the steam still trapped in the room. 

He gives her his best bitchface.

She completely ignores it.

William doesn’t know what he was expecting her to do, but sinking into the tub sideways—fully clothed but with her legs from knees down dangling out to protect the shoes—wasn’t it.

“Senor Pain-In-The-Ass is awake and fucking hungover,” she gripes as the warm, sudsy water stops sloshing and starts molding her dress to her boobs. If Bill was a little more awake, a little less numb from fatigue, he’d be obligated to say something. Just because. “I’m going to hide in here until someone pours coffee down his throat,” she continues as she settles in.

“Good plan.” And he stretches one bare leg across her lap and slides the other into the space between her back and the wall of the tub. “I’ll protect you.” It comes out half-swallowed in a yawn.


End file.
